Daniela Merida and the Half Wit Potter
by jdsnape
Summary: Daniela Merida has been having dreams of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What would happen if Daniela finds out that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and platform 9 3/4 exist in real life? "I wasn't sure how the future would turn out, I put your name down for Hogwarts just in case you wanted to go" (Seer) Grandmamma Spencer says. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **J K Rowling owns the HP Universe

Tonight Mrs Anna Merida is having a family get-together. Her parents Mrs Candice Spencer and Mr Jerry Spencer and her husband's parents Mrs Linda Merida and Mr Henry Merida are coming over. Mrs Anna Merida has three children, the oldest child Severus being twelve her middle child Danni being ten and Tammy the third is eight. She loved her children but Danni was unusual. Anna wanted to call her Daniela but she preferred Danni. Danni was into playing quidditch, which is strange because no one on her or her husbands' (Damien) side of the family has ever played or watched a game of quidditch.

At this time Danni is sleeping ...

I look outside the train window and see the sign 9 3/4. I see my parents wave to me, I wave back. The door of the carriage opens, three people appear in the doorway. The person who is blonde and cute speaks "Hi this is Crabbe and Goyle, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ...

"Danni wake up! breakfast is ready" cries Danni's mom.

Every time! I was just about to introduce myself to the boy of my dreams. This Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is literally the boy of my dreams, I have been having dreams about this boy Draco for a while now. They are very vivid but they are just dreams. I have seer blood, grand-mamma Spencer (her mother's mom) is a full seer. So Danni can use seer abilities but it's very weak, she can sense peoples mood and if they are trustworthy but that's about it. She once had a premonition that her pet snake Rupert would die, but she was awake when that premonition came, rather than dreaming. Rupert died a week later.

I get out of bed and look into my full length mirror. I am splitting image of my mom, curly black hair, skinny to the extreme, high cheek bones. Small cute pointy nose, the only feature I have from my father is my lavender eyes.

I get washed up and go down to breakfast.

"Thanks mom" I say as I sat down and loaded my plate with pancakes.

"Hey, save some for me!" my brother Severus says. I stick my tongue at him.

"Are we dueling today?" Severus asks.

I finish my bite and answer "not on your life Sevvy, I have a Quidditch match today". I have a sip of my apple juice.

"Oh Danni, when are you going to give up on that rubbish, you know Tammy cast her first spell in silence the other day and she is two years younger than you" Severus states.

I continue eating and ignore that comment. I am not very driven like the rest of my family. Don't get me wrong, I can still kick Severus's butt in dueling half of the time, I just have problems with casting spells in silence and I find potions boring compared to playing quidditch.

I see that Severus is drinking pumpkin juice. "urgh Severus when are you going to stop drinking that rubbish, it makes me sick just thinking about that drink". Severus does a rude hand gesture, I do one back to him.

"You two grow up! None of that, Severus and Danni you should know better. Danni you are attending Salem Academy in two weeks; I expect better from you. Severus I hope you haven't done anything like that at school, you're up to your second year of schooling this year and I expect better from you as well" my father yells, when he yells he has this face he pulls that's really funny. Severus finds it difficult to get along with father but they love each other. It's the same way my grandfather and my father act towards each other.

I talk in Parseltongue "Sorry dad, Severus started it OK, but quit being so hard on Severus, you are starting to sound like your father". My dad nods and he then continues eating again, he hasn't replied to me because he refuses to speak in Parseltongue. (courtesy to my mother) I am up to finishing my third pancake when I realize I am going to be late.

"Got to run" I say, I run upstairs passing Tammy on the way "better be quick Severus might eat all the food" I joke to Tammy.

She rolls her eyes "I am more worried about you" she says sarcastically.

"HA" I reply curtly, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I change into my track shorts and short sleeve shirt (Black top with black shorts that have a white stripe on each leg). I put my runners on and re-attach my wand in the clasp that's attached to my shorts. (I carry my wand everywhere, my wand arm is my right, I am the only one in the family that isn't left handed)

I ran out of the house and mount my broom to fly to the quidditch pitch a few blocks away. The advantages of living in an wizard community such as Salem is I can fly throughout the community without worrying about the babies (Her nickname for muggle's). I love flying, I make myself go higher and the masses of houses below become small. I dive quite far and level out and fly over the local river and forest, even though I am late I can't help but fly around taking in the sites of my beloved town.

"You're late again Merida! The game was suppose to start ten minutes ago, if you think you're not replaceable, think again, I will kick you off the team" Coach Gaunt yells.

I snort "Not likely".

Delilah the team captain walks to the coach and says "Yes, like Danni said - not likely, she is the best seeker you and I have ever seen and you know it" She smirks and gives me a wink. Delilah always stands up for me even though I don't need her to. Delilah is a full Veela, I once made her so mad she started throwing fireballs at me.

I smile at her. The captains shake hands and we begin the game. I fly high to see how the game progresses. The Turner Academy seeker is Zander Prince, I versed him in a quidditch match three months ago, I am not worried. I start to fly around in search of the snitch, Zander starts following me. I ignore this and still continue my search and pay attention to the commentary. Delilah scored the first goal. After fifteen minutes of failing to find the snitch the score was seventy verses ten. We had yet to score another goal. I spot the snitch near our goalpost and begin to dive, I have to dive almost vertically and then swerve as a bludger almost hits my head. Zander begins to catch me, but he is too late. He ends up roughly four feet behind me when I lurch forward and grasp the snitch.

My teammates and Salem Academy supporters are jumping up and down clapping and cheering, but one cheer stands out in particular - that of my grand-mamma Merida! I didn't know any family was going to watch today, I love my grand-mamma Merida. She dresses like a Medieval princess and she speaks to me in Parseltongue, she is the only one who does. My mom, dad and Tammy can speak it, but refuse (my dad sometimes cusses in Parseltongue but not often and only when he thinks we can't hear him). Grand-mamma Spencer, Grandpa Merida and my brother Severus can't speak it.

I run to my grand-mamma Merida and give her a hug "How are you sweet pea?" she says in Parseltongue.

"I am just great! I can't believe you watched - wasn't that the best dive ever" I reply also in Parseltongue. It's nice talking in Parseltongue it feels normal to speak it, I wish my family members didn't avoid speaking it like a plague. (That's why her father didn't reply this morning at breakfast).

I say quick goodbyes to my team and give the snitch back. I carry my nimbus 2000, my pride and joy and start heading home with Grand-mamma Merida.

"So hunny have you been able to cast spells in silence yet?" Grand-mamma Merida asks.

I sigh "No Grand-mamma, I have been too busy with quidditch".

She gives me a look of pity and then says "My sweet pea it's OK, I was just curious because your father told me about Tammy being successful at it".

When I got home I had a shower and changed into one of my dresses from Grand-mamma Merida. It was a red corset and skirt ensemble with ruffled short selves. "You look like Linda in that outfit" my sister Tammy says putting her book down that she was reading (Tammy shares a room with me and she has a habit of using the first names of our family, she even calls our mom Anna).

"Well she does have style" I smirk.

We were halfway though our dinner when my mother asks me "Danni, are you sleeping OK, Tammy just told me earlier that you are a restless sleeper?"

Danni blushed and didn't reply, no one knew of her dreams and when the first of September came and went she had no more dreams of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What is about to follow is what would have happened if that night she had the courage to tell her family what she was dreaming about ...

"I have been having vivid dreams, It always starts the same. I am on a train that is sitting on platform 9 3/4, then three teenagers come and introduce themselves" I say not wanting to add how I like this dream because of Draco.

"Platform 9 3/4? the train that goes to Hogwarts leaves from that platform. I went to that school" Grand-mamma Spencer says.

I didn't know this, the train exists! does this mean Draco exists as well, "I have to go there, I want to go to Hogwarts not Salem Academy" I say this begging to my parents.

My father looks shocked, "Danni school starts in two weeks and I just don't think there would be a place there for you, you have been put down for Salem Academy since you were a baby" he replies.

"Danni do you really want to go to a boarding school without your siblings?" Grand-mamma Spencer says. I think about it.

"I want to go to Hogwarts, tell me more about your time there" I finally reply.

She smiles "I did love going there, I was in the house Ravenclaw, there are four; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw".

She explains more about the school and I get even more intrigued by the school, so different from Salem Academy. She grabs her bag and pulls out an yellowish envelope and gives it to me.

Addressed in emerald green to

Miss. D. Merida, Ohio, All Magical community of Salem, 26 Iniquitous Drive. I pull out the letter and read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Merida,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"What, I have an acceptance letter already! why weren't you going to tell me?" I accuse.

"I don't want you to leave" Severus states.

"I wasn't sure how the future would turn out, I put your name down just in case you wanted to go" Grand-mamma Spencer says.

After a few days of my siblings trying to change my mind and failing, my parents then sent an owl to inform that I will be going to Hogwarts. My mom takes me to diagon alley, "So first up let's get your school robes" my mom says to me.

We walk towards Madam Malkin but my Mother freezes, "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask, I look to the store and realize what is wrong, there is a half giant looking through the window. I grab my mother's hand and pull her towards Flourish and Blotts instead. I look around the store the smell of paper and ink filling my nose. I love the smell of new books, I got out the list.

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

My mom and I walk around to collect the books then I look around for any other books I might like to read. I ended up choosing "Hogwarts, a history". Knowing more about the school would be a good idea. My mother and I made our purchases and turn to leave. I then come face to face with the monstrous half giant I saw at Madam Malkins, I scream in horror. I take my wand out in defense, my mother grabs my arm and hisses "Don't be stupid", she then pulls my arm and starts dragging me out the store, before I leave a boy with black hair looks at me strangely.

By the time we reach Madam Malkin I started to breath properly again.

"Mom can we be quick and get out of diagon alley, I don't want to see that giant again" I say.

"Me neither sweetie, we'll be quick" my mom replies.

We race around getting all the other items on the list and leave, which I am relieved about.

I have a breakfast with all my family again on the first of September because not only is it the day I leave for Hogwarts, it's also my birthday. With teary goodbyes and hugs, my Mom and Dad take me to Platform 9 3/4. I kiss my mom and dad goodbye and use a locomation charm to bring my trunk into the carriage, I choose the one in my dreams.

I wave to my parents, I hear the carriage door open and I see them standing there, like in my dreams.

"Hi this is Crabbe and Goyle, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, can we sit here?" He says stretching his hand for me to shake. I take his hand and shake it, still amazed this is real.

"Hi my name is Danni Merida, so lovely to meet you, do come inside" I reply.

"Merida" Goyle says shocked and confused, they sit and Goyle continues. "Is your mum Anna Merida who works in Salem Hospital?"

Draco decided to sit next to me while the other two sat across from me. "Yes that's correct, that's my Mom" I reply

"Is she the one that saved your uncle two years ago?" Draco asks.

"Yes, she did an amazing job, even Professor Severus Snape was amazed at the potion ability of your mum" Goyle replies.

I smile "yes, my mom is amazing".

"So you live in Salem, what's it like?" Draco asks.

"I love Salem, it's an all magic community, no babies aloud" I smirk.

"Babies?" questions Crabbe.

I laugh "My nickname for muggles" I reply.

They laugh "Good one" Draco replies.

"So who is Severus Snape?" I ask curiously because I haven't heard of a person named that besides my brother.

"He is the potion master at Hogwarts and my Godfather" Draco replies.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

I grab everything times two expect the horrid pumpkin juice or anything to do with pumpkin. I already packed a water bottle just in case, to my disgust they all brought pumpkin juice. I try not to think about that and start having a chocolate frog.

After some time someone rushes in and announces "Did you know Harry Potter is on the train? I can't believe it. just three carriages down from here on the right, front end of the train".

The person then just runs out, weird, why is it so amazing?

Draco lights up, "We so have to go and meet him, Harry Potter!" he then gets up and motions us to follow. Why is Draco so happy about this I don't understand but I follow. He opens the carriage door.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. I notice Harry glaring at the Grabbe and Goyle nervously, they seem nice enough to me, what's his problem. Where have I seen this boy before.

"Oh, this is Crabbe, Goyle and Merida" said Draco, noticing where Harry was looking, I hate being called Merida I prefer Danni. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I love hearing that, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

The red haired gives a snort snigger, how rude of him. Draco looks at him in disgust, don't blame him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turns back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Making friends with the wrong sort, that's it, he was with that half giant, crazy being friends with that! Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. What a git.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. I snort in disbelief if that was the case he wouldn't be friends with that creature.

Draco's face is pink with annoyance, I guess he isn't as excited as he was before due to the fact that Potter is a twit.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Potter and Weasley stood up.

"Who's Hagrid?" I interrupt. Draco turns to me "That giant oaf he was with at Diagon alley," He tells me. My worst fears confirmed, this kids an idiot.

"Say that again," Weasley says, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Potter, I can tell he is nervous, he should be, I slyly get my wand out the clasp.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, guys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some".

I snigger, what lies I have heaps left, but chocolate is yummy.

Greg reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Weasley - Weasley leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Greg, Greg let out a horrible yell. A rat was hanging off his finger, little teeth sunk deep into Greg's knuckle - Vincent and Draco backed away as Greg swung the vermin round and round, howling, I lift my wand and cry "Stupefy" it was flung to the window and falls to floor as stiff as a board.

"What did you do to scabbers?" Weasley yells at me.

"That Vermin has a name! yuck why would you keep a rat as a pet!" I shout back.

"What's going on?" I turn and see who spoke, without meaning to, I say "Whoa and I thought I had curly hair".

I cringe that wasn't very nice, "Sorry, I am Danni Merida, that rat there attacked Greg".

She glares "That wasn't very nice, you lot shouldn't be fighting you're going to get into trouble before you even begin school, I am Hermione Granger" She states.

"What is that rat doing?" Draco states nervously.

Before I look I say "The curse must be wearing ... What it's getting bigger!? ..." I cry is surprise.

Potter and Weasley ran out to the carriage before it got too big, it's a person!

"It's an animagus! A person who can change into an animal, why is a person impersonating a pet rat?" I say this turning to Weasley and continue "Do you know this person?"

"No" answers Ron.

I turn to Potter and say "You Potter, send an owl ahead to the school to confirm we have an intruder on this train". He glares at me but knows this is important so he gets out his owl, and sends her out with a message to Dumbledore.

We stand looking at this person not sure what to do. "We should be getting changed now" Hermione says. We all get dressed, I decided to go back to see how that intruder is and make sure he is still knock out. He is, which is lucky. Draco, Greg and Vincent decided not to bother to come back.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately".

"Finally, this stranger was making me nauseous" I say.

"Making you nauseous! he was a pet rat for years and I now find out he is a person!" Weasley yells with a shaky voice.

"Yes, that is horrible" I reply, this boy is annoying but that is disturbing to find out.

The train comes to a stop. I look hopefully for someone to come in, a man with a very over the top outfit (he could beat my Grand-mamma Merida with what he is wearing) "So this is the carriage with the intruder?" the man asks.

"Yes Sir, he must be a bad person sir to fake being Weasley's rat for years, he is hiding something! I am Danni Merida sir, who are you?" I ask this man.

He turns to me with his strange blue eyes, I shouldn't be thinking that I have lavender eyes for crying out loud.

"I am the Headmaster, Dumbledore" he announces he then puts a charm on the man to move him thought-out the air. He recognizes this man I can see that. We leave and exit out of the train.

"First years come over here" I hear a booming voice down the platform. I turn and notice the monster again. Must he haunt me?

"Er, sir do I go to him?" I say nervously.

"No you four come with me, in a carriage" Dumbledore replies. The three of them Weasley, Hermione and Potter have whispered conversations without me as we walk to a carriage.

I turn and scream due from seeing strange horse-like creatures, "what are they?" I ask.

"They are Thestrals they pull the carriages" Dumbledore replies. Grand-mama Spencer told me Thestrals give people bad luck.

"Are they safe?" I ask.

"Perfectly safe, Hagrid has trained them" Replied Dumbledore. That does it, I don't trust them.

"I've read about those, they can only be seen by people who have seen death" Hermione says and looks at me with pity and understanding. I don't reply, Hermione doesn't need to know why I can see them. We take the carriage to the school and we are meet with a stern looking women

"Who is it Albus?" this lady says.

"Peter Pettigrew" Albus replies.

"How can that be?" the women replies shocked.

"Minerva I need to sort this out, I need speak with Severus and administer Vestiruism, please escort these four children after I have a quick word with them"

He turns to us and asks "So how is it that you come across Peter Pettigrew?"

"He's my rat" Weasley says stupidly, "Myself and three other students Draco, Vincent and Greg came to Potter's and Weasley's carriage to introduce ourselves, we had a disagreement and Greg grab a chocolate and the rat bit and attacked him, I stunned it then it turn into that horrible excuse of a man" I point to Peter when I say man.

"I see, that is all" Dumbledore leads the man ahead of him with the locomotion charm. We followed Minerva across the flagged stone floor. Danni could hear hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be here but Minerva showed us where the rest of the first years were, into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in. Every one gives us stares due from of our lateness.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boys cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Weasley smudged nose. I saw Potter nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Potter asked Weasley.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Yes he was joking" I snort then continue, "It's looks like someone in your family has a sense of humor"

"Shut it Merida" Weasley replies. I don't bite and decide to be silent instead.

No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I ignore her.

"OH No -?" I gasped

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

I hope to be sorted in Ravenclaw, sorry Friar.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me".

We walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at us looking quite eerily due from the flickering candles. Among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

I stared at the students and staff and notice Hagrid on the high table, I try not to **vomit**.

Hermione whispered "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

I look up instead so I don't feel sick, It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open to the galaxies above. Danni quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Grand-mamma Merida wouldn't have approved. For a few seconds, there was complete silence then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing, My Grand-mamma Spencer said it would.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **..."**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Weasley whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll".

"Um didn't I tell you he was joking?" I say sarcastically. Weasley gives me a death glare.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"HUFFLEPUFF!" "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Boot, Terry!""RAVENCLAW!" "Brocklehurst, Mandy" "Ravenclaw", "Brown, Lavender" "Gryffindor" "Bulstrode, Millicent" "Slytherin". "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Danni noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Weasley groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, was called he fell over on his way to the stool, I smirked at this. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back, I laughed at this so hard I was almost in tears when the boy handed the hat back to MacDougal, Morag.

Draco walked forward when his name was called, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!". That's a shame, I really do want to go to Ravenclaw though, guess we won't be in the same house. Draco looked pleased with himself when he joined Vincent and Greg.

"Daniela Merida"

I groan, I really prefer Danni. I sit on the stool and McGonagall puts the sorting hat on my head. "SLYTHERIN" the hats yells. Wait, what? really? Oh no. It didn't even say anything, My Grand-mamma Spencer said to spoke to her. I walk towards the table and sit across from Draco.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne"

and then, "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like wild fire, why is this boy is really famous? Didn't he just survive a curse unexpectedly?

"Potter, did she say?" The Harry Potter?"

The hat was took a long time before it yelled

GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well that explains him, he's a Gryffindork" Draco says. I laugh at that term he used.

Pansy says "Very funny Draco" and laughs as well. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. The applause was defending but I realized like myself no one at my table was clapping, "We got Potter! We got Potter!". Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff I saw earlier. The ghost patted his arm, bet he didn't like that. I smile.

I had another look at High Table carefully avoiding the giant the furthest away from me. In the center of the High Table, a large gold chair sat empty, I suppose that belonged to Dumbledore. Danni spotted a nervous young man, He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. I don't like his smile.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean,"

A Black boy even taller than Weasley, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Weasley's turn. He was pale green now.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasel is a Gryffindork as well, can't say that I am surprised" I say then smirk.

McGonagall stands and announces "Unfortunately Dumbledore is busy so I will give the notices. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I hear laughter at that, I look up, why does Griffindork Potter found that funny. I don't want to look up at the high table just in case I see the giant, so I ask Draco "Is Severus Snape at the table?" I ask.

"No, he must still be busy with Dumbledore and that intruder still, so what happened when we left, anyway?" Draco replies.

"Dumbledore just asked us how the rat come to be discovered as a person, I find out the school has a oaf, thestrals trained by the oaf, and a headmaster who allows this. Maybe I should have gone to Salem Academy after all" I say depressed from how today as turned out, and today is my birthday!

"Don't be so glum, at least we don't have the oaf as a teacher, enjoy the feast" Pansy says.

I looked down at the food, meat and more meat! oh I guess I can survive on fries. I scoff a plateful of fries then feel guilty, I find some greek salad that looks very nice and have that also. I guess it doesn't really matter what I eat though I can never seem to add weight to my thin frame.

"No wonder you're a twig, you're only eating salad?" Pansy asks.

"I had a plate of fries before, I don't eat meat" I reply.

"Do you eat fish? there is a tuna bake over here?" Millicent asks next to me.

"No thanks Millicent I will stick to my salad" I reply, I try not to cringe, but really? Fish? ew. Draco sniggers at the face I am pulling. I eat peppermints humbugs for desert.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma Farley, Slytherin prefect led us to our common room, It was a wall that you had to say a password to, _Merlin was a Slytherin _was the password. Strange one. I look into the common room, I love it! It reminds me of home, we have a lot of green as well.

"Students have their own rooms and bathroom, Girls rooms on the right, boys on the left, due to the fact girls are always right. (I smirk at this) boys cannot go into girl rooms, older student rooms are the nearest to the exit." Gemma finished her speech.

I wonder why we all have separate rooms and bathrooms but realize it's probably because it would be hard to get a Slytherin to share personal space. I wouldn't want to share a room anyway due to the fact I have to do that at home.

I go through the door and turn right, they have our names on the door engraved in loopy handwriting. My bedroom was at the very end of the corridor. _Daniela Merida, _I give it a glare and take my wand out and change it to say _Bitch Danni. _A girl laughs at that behind me.

"Hey Bitch I am Daphne Greengrass, looks like we're neighbors" Daphne says.

"Hey there" I say and shake her hand then continue with "Nice to meet you". After a conversation with Daphne I end up going to sleep.

I wake up at two in the morning absolutely hungry, damn it. I am so glad I was told where the kitchens are. I get out of my four poster king bed and quietly leave. I find the painting easily, the instructions were very good. I tickle the pear and it turns into a door knob, I walk inside and I am greeted by a house elf (don't they sleep).

"Hello Mistress, how can I help?" the house elf greets me.

"Hey little one, just wanting to have to some food? do you have cupcakes?" I ask politely.

"Why yes" the house elf then goes and gets six cupcakes for me, way too much but I don't want to insult it. I take them and mutter "thanks" and leave.

As I am walking back I hear footsteps, I don't panic, surely there's no rule against midnight snacks. I come face to face with a stern faced man with shoulder length black hair.

"Hi Sir, just getting some cupcakes" I say innocently.

He glares at me "Are you in Slytherin?" he says. Surely he knows I am, I am walking back to the common room.

"Why yes Sir, I am going back to the common room now" I reply.

"What is your name?" he sneers.

I have a feeling introducing myself as Bitch wouldn't amuse him, "Danni Merida" I reply.

"Well Danni just so you know, you cannot wonder around the school after hours. As your Head of house and potion master I expect this to never happen again" he says very seriously.

Oh this is Professor Severus Snape. "Professor Snape, did you find out information on the intruder?" I ask

"That is not your concern, get to bed!" he cries, leaving in a manner that makes him look like a bat, I giggle. I guess there are rules against midnight snacks, I guess I will have to not be caught by Professor Snape in the future. After a few cupcakes I went back to sleep.

The next morning I use my personal bathroom to get ready and leave for breakfast. "Morning" Daphne greets me when I make it to the Slytherin table. "How do you make the school robes look good?" Daphne says annoyed. "Talent" I smirk.

People snigger around me, I smile. I sit down and have toast with jam. Gemma comes around and gives us our schedule.

**Mondays**

Transfiguration 10 - 12 (With Hufflepuff)

_Herbology _2 - 4 (With Ravenclaw)

**Tuesdays**

_Herbology 10 - 12 (With Ravenclaw)_

_D.A.D.A 2 - 4 (With Hufflepuff)_

**_Wednesdays _**

_Charms 10 -12 (With Ravenclaw)_

_Herbology 2 - 4 (With Ravenclaw)_

_Astronomy Midnight tell one. (All houses)_

**_Thursdays_**

_Transfigurations 9-11 (With Hufflepuff)_

_Charms 1- 3 (With Ravenclaw)_

**_Fridays_**

Potions 10-12 (With Gryffindor)

Great, my least favorite subject potions and I have to have it with Gryfindorks. At least that's only at the end of this week.

The owls came in to deliver mail, I look up and notice I have two owls, one carrying a parcel and the other a red letter! I laugh someone has given me a howler. I take the parcel and the steaming letter, I open the Howler.

HEY BITCH!

WHY didn't you inform me that you were going to Hogwarts!

How dare you abandon me! you're lucky I can't send fire balls through post

Love from Delilah

Everyone is silent but me due to my insane laughter caused from the letter. I write a quick letter back to Delilah and give the letter to our family owl, Nincoy Jnr is his name.

"For Delilah Nin" I say to Nincoy.

"Bitch can you pass the salt" Draco smirks. I pass the salt and smile at him then go to open my parcel from my family, it's full with chocolates and sweets. I pass some around to my fellow year members.

Due from the howler everyone starts calling me bitch from then on. I smile every time, it's my favorite nickname for myself. Not only was I getting whispers about my unusual nickname but everyone was always talking about that git Potter. Damn him.

The classes were easy, we were learning the fundamentals before we actually do any wand work. I do prefer working with Ravenclaws over the Hufflepuff students but I am not going to complain at least I am not with Gryffindorks. D.A.D.A was useless, Daphne and I decided to do self learning through books in the Library. We also practiced on a few curses, I taught her the jelly legs curse, she taught me this leg locking spell.

Daphne and I become close friends, she likes going to the library as much as me, we became study partners. We have to go to front of Library so Granger doesn't talk to us, she is more obsessed with the library than me. Which I thought would be impossible.

On Friday the day I had potions Harry got a letter, I've been getting letters everyday this week but I have yet to see Harry get one. Is it about the intruder I wonder.

I walk to him and I say "Potter you have a letter, is it about the intruder?" I ask.

"No its not, go away bitch" Harry says.

"Oh my Potter if you start calling me that people will start to think we are friends, we wouldn't want that would we?" I smirk.

I raise my wand and say "Accio Potters letter". I take the letter and find out it's from that monster Hagrid.

"My my Potter, Draco is right, you do make friends with the wrong sort" I say scathingly.

"Leave Merida!" Weasley yells.

I snort, "love to" then I throw the letter back to Harry thinking he would catch it, but he misses and it hits his face. He sneers at me, I leave to go back to my house before he says anything. He is so stupid, why is he having tea with that monster. It's not safe.

"That's annoying, no information about the intruder yet, I hate Potter" Draco replies when I tell them there is no news.

We go to potions and again the Gryfindorks are rude as ever giving us glares of hate. Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and he paused at Harry's name. Oh please don't praise him or anything.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco, Greg and Vincent snigger behind their hands. I chuckle at their antics. Professor Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began.

I almost sigh, he sounds like my father. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I smirk, yes he is sounding like my father, I hate potions but I am not terrible at it so Snape won't get annoyed at me. More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Weasley exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dumb arse.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, oh I am going to love this. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He look stumped, well of course he would, I smirk, Hermione's hand had shot into the air. Didn't he just ask Potter, since when was the whole class asked.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

Snape ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, I think this is absolutely hilarious . The Slytherin's were laughing along with me, I imitate her and raise my hand while shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry was still looking at Snape and not realizing my imitation but Granger does and gives me a glare, I keep my hand up still and smirk at her.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. I join her, Slytherin's laugh at my joke imitation.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I laugh so hard I fall and start disturbing the class by getting up moving my chair so I can sit back down.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "Danni, I noticed you knew the answers?" Snape asks me.

"Why yes professor, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Snape looks at me approving, "Ten points to Slytherin and five points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

"Write what Danni has told you, now" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Hermione looks back at me with hate, I smile and wave at her then she turns and ignores me.

Snape put us all into pairs and set us to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. I was put with Daphne, He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except myself and Draco. Daphne is not hopeless but I stop her making a mistake. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way I had stewed my horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Longbottom, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Longbottom whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Longbottom.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor".

Stupid Potter, wonder if Snape was right and that he did it on purpose. I look where Potter was sitting and where Longbottom was. Yes he could have stop that but he didn't, this guy is even meaner then I thought. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but decided not to, I take that as confirmation of guilt.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later I hear Weasley say "Cheer up, Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

I snort in disbelief at their retreating backs, they are still going to meet Hagrid! There is only Slytherin's in the corridor now, I turn to find Daphne.

"Danni"

I turn and notice its Granger.

"Yes Granger?" I reply.

"I don't like being made fun of, that wasn't nice what you did, please don't do that again," She says to me. She is smart like a Ravenclaw but brave enough to stand up to me. I smile, this girl has guts. Before I can say anything though Draco interrupts "Danni was funny, leave us baby Mudblood".

I am so angry, how dare he! since there were only Slytherin's in the corridor all I hear is sniggers and then I see Granger's confused face, she doesn't know what that means. I turn to Draco "Don't you dare use my term in front of that word you twit! How dare you insult Granger like that, she's a clever witch. She is no baby! You got that". I am so mad. I decided to lift my wand at Draco "Leave now before I curse you," I yell.

"Slytherin's and Granger leave! Danni and Draco come inside the classroom, now!" Professor Snape yells at us. Everyone leaves and Granger gives me a grateful look before she leaves.

"Now Danni why were you threatening Draco, a fellow house mate?" Professor Snape asks me.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again" I reply.

"You are not going to explain yourself?" Snape replies icily.

"I am not the one that needs to explain Sir, Draco needs to" I say.

He turns to Draco and says "explain". Draco doesn't even look upset, he thinks it's in his right to call Granger that nasty name. He doesn't speak for a while and then he says, "Sorry professor, it won't happen again" he says in imitation of me. I glare at him.

"Draco I am surprised at you, leave now, I want to speak with Danni alone,. Professor Snape hisses.

Draco leaves.

Alone Snape asks "What happened?"

"Sir, Um you may have heard my nickname is bitch, but I would never in my life call someone a Mudblood! it's deplorable that any decent person would ever use that word. That is why I got angry at Draco," I say.

I must of hit a nerve cause the cold mask of his cracked, he looks like he is in pain. "Don't hold it against Draco too much, please go see if Granger is OK" replies Snape.

I find Daphne and Granger sitting together in the library, I am surprised at this development. "Hey girls" I say as I sat.

"I explained to Hermione what Draco had called her meant" Daphne says.

"Daphne had also told me that baby is your term, why do you call muggles babies Danni" Hermione says.

"I call muggles babies due to their innocence. They have literature and ideas of our world enriched in their history, I have seen novels of theirs which mention giants, dragons and magic and yet they still refuse to believe it's true. It must be hard living without magic," I answer.

The three us chat and laugh and have fun by the time we go to dinner our annoyance with Draco still not forgotten. The three of us walk up to Draco with me in the middle.

"Draco, please apologize to Hermione" I say. Hermione didn't want to do this but Daphne and I gang up on her to stand up for herself like she stood up to me. I am shocked at what happens next, "Sorry Granger" Draco replies sincerely. "I am not taking back what I said about your joke Danni, I loved your joke" He smiles. What is he playing at, this is not like him.

"Thank you Draco" Hermione says.

The next morning I find out about the intruder. Daphne elbows me "Look read this, it's about the intruder".

Draco looks up interested. I read the article out loud.

**Peter Pettigrew is Alive!**

_Sirius black was accused of killing twelve muggles. This is a lie, it was the supposed victim Peter Pettigrew who killed those muggles. He was discovered on the train to Hogwarts by students. He is an Illegal Amigaus, he has been pretending to be a pet rat for many years. He is the one who betrayed Lilly and James that night He you must not be named attacked Harry Potter as a baby. Harry is the only know survivor of the killing curse, It is also known that Sirius Black is the godfather of Harry Potter._

I stop reading this to look for Potter, he is not there. "I heard Dumbledore took him to his office" Pansy says realizing who I was looking for.

It was a few weeks and Potter was still ignoring me, I wanted to know what was happening. Does this mean he is not going to be living with those babies anymore. Luckily I only have Potions with Gryffindor. Hermione and Daphne and I are still enjoying each others company. Hermione expressed she was glad to have such friends, no one in Gryffindor talks to her apparently, which I pointed out to her that was very rude of them.

I did notice though that Potter was getting just as much owls as me lately, maybe that means Potter and his godfather are conversing, which makes me happy, I cringe at that thought.

Later that next week I saw the notice about flying lessons on Thursday. I rush to the Slytherin table to talk to Draco about this. "Draco, prepared for Thursday? when I kick your supposed talent to the curb" I smirk.

He snorts "Yes I saw the sign, I am just so annoyed first years can't try out, maybe not as mad as you though" he sniggers.

"Urgh don't remind me of that, it angered me when I found that out" I reply.

We have breakfast and continue our conversation on Quidditch, Daphne likes to play Chaser. I have stated my preferred position to Marcus Flint a while back, seeker, he stated he needed one for next year if I made it worth his while. We settled on me giving brooms to all his team mates next year. Draco had heard about this and was intensely annoyed at me until I had secured a Keeper position for him next year as well.

It was Thursday the morning our first flying lesson when I noticed that Longbottom was showing something to his house mates, what is it I wonder. It looks like a little crystal ball with smoke in it. When Longbottom held it up it turned red. Oh it's A remembrall, I get elbowed by Daphne, "Stop looking at the Gryffindorks, you look over there too much". I grumble and continue eating ignoring them. Potter still hadn't stated what he was doing about his godfather, though having Granger as a friend has its benefits, she told me that his godfather is going to let him move in.

At three that afternoon, I go to the pitch It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under my feet as I marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

"Excited" Hermione says then continues "I am so nervous, I read about flying, but I know it's not going to help much"

I laugh and say "Hermione, flying is fun, don't stress" and Draco adds "Danni and I already have a place in our team next year" Draco smirks, he loves putting that in people's faces. I am proud about it to but not obnoxious about it.

"You're so lucky bitch," Daphne states.

The Gryffindorks must not be as excited as the majority of Slytherins were, they arrive just in time. The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. I like my lavender eyes better I think.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I look at my broomstick in disgust, don't they have brooms kits to take care of them better. I stick my hand out to the broom and say "up" and it automatically comes to me.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom", called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"' "UP" everyone shouted. I look and notice I am one of the few who have. I angrily notice Potters broom didn't hesitate.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. I am getting restless, can't we just fly. I turn to Draco to tell him my annoyance at this, that is when I notice his grip, "Draco" I whisper, "Your grip is wrong", I put my hands on his hands and correct his grip, he blushes but keeps it in the position I put it in.

Madam Hooch goes past Draco and nods her approval. When she gets to me she states "Did you play in the school tournaments back in America, that looks like an American style grip".

"Yes, I played Quidditch on the Salem Academy team at home, Salem has won every match I have played in" I say loudly. The Gryffindorks get annoyed at this expect Hermione, I talk about Quidditch a bit with her and I slowly stopped because I knew it's a topic that bored her. Daphne still talks about it with me though.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard" said Madam Hooch.

I get bored and mount my broom and fly, finally this is where I belong, I zoom around a bit, after a while I notice no has joined me yet and I have yet to hear the whistle either. I look and notice Longbottom on the floor in a heap. Madam Hooch was bending over Longbottom. This means the lesson is cancelled, I fly back down annoyed at that fact, but hope Longbottom is OK.

"What happened Daphne?" I say.

"Longbottom has broken his wrist," she replies.

Madam Hooch turned to us.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Longbottom, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" he yells, I laugh due to fact that Longbottom spoiled my fun and he is so kluzty, it's criminal.

"Shut up, Malfoy" snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati.". I snigger.

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. The object is very powerful that's why he is saying it's stupid, he is jealous.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Potter shouts. I am loving this drama fold in front of me, it's hilarious.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

a tree? why, it's a valuable object, doesn't he want to borrow it?

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, Draco leap onto his broomstick and took off. I join Draco cause I wanted to fly again, I wink at him "Oh my you're causing trouble" I say to him, he chuckles then yells down to Potter "Come and get it, Potter!"

"Do you really think he will come up?" I ask, Draco shrugs in response.

From up here I see Harry grab his broom. "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll get us all into trouble." I hear Hermione yell at him. Potter ignored her. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him his faced fill with bliss, he can fly pretty well for his first time. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and I hear screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Weasel.

Potter turned his broomstick sharply to face us in midair.

"Give it here," Potter called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Draco, he tries to sneer, but looks worried.

Potter leans forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Draco and I like a javelin. Draco only just got out of the way in time; I wasn't so lucky, the old broom couldn't handle my dive I did to avoid Potter. I am in a spinning twirl vertically hanging on my broom for dear life, I manage to get out the tail spin and level it just before I crash to the floor. Daphne helped me up.

"Are you OK?" Hermione says to me.

"I am OK" I answer.

I hear Draco say "Catch it if you can, then!", I see he has thrown the Remembrall high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Again I wonder why he doesn't want to borrow it. Potter leans forward next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball.

"Potter, pull back" I cry, he is going way to sharply. Potter caught the Remembrall a foot from the ground, he pulls his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. Damn it, he is good!

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was running toward them. I don't want Potter to get in trouble due from Draco and I having a bit of fun

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -" I say

"Be quiet, Miss Merida" McGonagall interrupts me.

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now" she counter Weasel sternly.

I turn and notice Draco, Vincent, and Greg's triumphant faces as he left, I walk to them, "Don't you think it's strange that Draco and I aren't in trouble? I don't think he is going to be punished" I tell them.

Draco thinks about what I have said and gets annoyed, "What do you think will happen?" he whispers.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" I say.

"Well Danni you shouldn't have done that" Hermione says to me.

"Urgh we were just having fun, but I don't want Potter to get into trouble. I am sorry" I say.

"The way you pulled out that dive was amazing" Daphne said. I blush with enjoyment from the compliment.

We head to the great hall and have some food, Daphne and Hermione weren't hungry yet so they went to the Library. After eating I notice Potter and Weasel come in. "Draco, Potters back, Let's see him,".

Draco and I get up, "We'll be back in a second, stay here guys" I say to Greg and Vincent.

We walk up to them, "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Draco says.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got bitch with you" said Potter coolly.

"I've told you before Pothead don't call me that, I am not your friend!" I say in annoyance. The High Table is full of teachers so I guess that's why he is acting brave.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Draco. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Weasley, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looks at Vincent and Greg at our table.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

We walk back, "Why didn't you chose me Draco?" I whine.

He snorts "A girl". I point to myself "Bitch, remember?" I say scathingly.

"Doesn't matter anyway I am not stupid, I am going to warn Filch and just let him get into trouble" He replies.

what a coward, "I am going to study, see you later" I say in a bit of huff.

When I get to the Library Hermione and Daphne are reading over each others homework. "Hermione, Potter and We..asly are going to go to the trophy room tonight to duel with Draco and Vincent," I say, almost saying weasel.

"What! how can they be so stupid" say Hermione. She really belongs in Ravenclaw. "Draco could be tricking them" she continues. Confirming my thought. I don't want to tell on Draco but maybe Hermione can stop them.

"You will warn them, won't you, Potter would listen to you over me" I reply.

"But Gryffindor people ignore our Hermy" Daphne says.

The three of us go down and eat some food. After some food we walk past Hermione and I say "Good luck Hermione". I go to my common room with Daphne and see Draco, Greg and Vincent sitting in front of the fire.

"Want to play some exploding snap?" Daphne says. We decided that we didn't want Draco to think we told on him. We really don't want another house mate to get in trouble anyway.

When I entered the hall early the next morning Hermione looked so sick and pale. "What happened?" I ask her.

She explained how she wasn't able to stop them and that she came face to face with a huge three headed dog because of it, that what's in the forbid corridor. After a hug for comfort she said he wanted to go to her common room.

I sit down with Daphne and eat. Draco's eyes widen in surprise when he notices Potter and Weasel enter. I get up and leave Daphne to have a word with Pothead. "Can I have a word with you Pothead" I say.

"Don't Call me that" Potter says angrily.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you, I need to. You are the biggest git ever! why didn't you listen to Hermione, you could have been killed last night and here you are smiling like idiots," I hiss.

"She told you!" Weasel says angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed Weasel, I am her friend!" I yell. I storm away angry at their stupidity, Daphne chases after me. Daphne and I keep comforting Hermione all week due to the incident and approve her decision on not talking to them.

A week after that day as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. It's a broom I would recognize that shape anywhere. It lands in front of pothead. After Potter reads the letter they leave. I catch up halfway across the entrance hall they are stopped by Draco, Greg and Vincent. Good they have stopped them. Draco seized the package from Potter and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

"Yes Potter, why do you have a broomstick?" I say behind them.

"You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them" Draco says.

"It's not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Weasel says then grins at Potter then continues, "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus".

"What you would know about that broom Weasel, I have one and I know that you would never be able to afford such broom," I spat.

"Neither could you bitch, bet your parents paid for yours" Pothead says after he turns to me quickly.

"For your information Pothead , I brought it with my own money, Some people aren't raised by Muggles, you know" I say sneering at him.

Before Potter could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Draco's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Draco quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry.

"Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

I interrupt, "What special circumstances Professor?"

"I am on the house team and it's A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry glaring at me, I shriek in annoyance, it's not fair I want to be playing Quidditch.

Potter laughs "And it's really thanks to Merida and Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

Weasel and Pothead then headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at us. Professor Flitwick leaves us, after giving me a concerned look. I shriek and shout and stamp my feet like a child. I curse in Parseltongue continually and fall on my knees, my hands in my face I start to cry. This is the first time I have cried in months.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danni?" Draco says to me worriedly.

I take a deep breath and get up and say with a shaky voice "I have to be alone for a moment". I run and leave them with pity looks on their faces. I run into the first girls bathroom I can find. I start to turn a tap and it doesn't work. I get annoyed and keep trying.

"It won't work" someone next to me says.

I turn and see a ghost!

"Hi, I have heard about you, you're Myrtle, aren't you?" I say, not particularly fond of ghosts because the Slytherin house ghost is the scariest one of them all them all. I heard Myrtle gets really upset very easily so that's why I am being so polite.

"Oh really? what have they said?" Myrtle replies sulkily.

I remove a tear from my check and say, "Just that you live here".

"What's happened, you've be crying?" Myrtle says with sick curiosity on her face, I think she is enjoying that someone is as miserable as she is.

"Just an annoying student," I reply

"Maybe if you die you can haunt them like I haunted Olive Hornby," She says with glee.

"Tempting Myrtle, very tempting" I say. Due to that fact I don't what to continue with this conversation I look at the tap again. I lift my wand and say "Tap Reparo". I try to turn it again, it still doesn't work though.

"I told you it won't work, it didn't even work when I was at school and that was a a ...

She starts crying, "It's OK Myrtle I was just curious." I interrupt her crying.

Myrtle then says "What's your name?"

"Sorry Myrtle, I should have told you, I am Merida, Danni Merida" I say.

"You have been very nice to me, would you visit me again?" she says this with hope, probably wants someone to cry with. I almost sigh, being nice has it's draw backs. I don't want her to think I will visit her, maybe if I annoy her she wouldn't want me to be her friend.

"How did you die Myrtle?" I say. I ask this because death is one of the subjects that I heard she gets upset about.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she answers with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly. "I died."

"Continue," I say. The person must of been speaking Parseltongue. This story is fascinating even though I wanted to upset her, I am now glad I haven't.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. . .

"The eyes were near here" I say as I pointed to the broken tap. "Yes Danni" she replies.

I scrutinize the tap and noticed Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake. I wonder what this means, should I try saying something in Parseltongue. _big, yellow eyes. _Myrtle words go through my mind. It sounds like dark magic, I shouldn't willingly say something and unleash those yellow eyes. I will have to investigate this though.

Daphne, Hermione and I were finding the homework very easy. Staying in the Library a lot was beneficial to my health. It let me avoid Gryffindorks, when I stated this to Daphne one day, Hermione gave me a glare.

"You're not a Gryffindork Hermione, you were misplaced I am sure, Ravenclaw is where you belong" I answer trying to soothe her.

She looks shocked, "Well the hat was contemplating putting me there" she says.

"The hat didn't speak to me, otherwise I would have told it to put me in Ravenclaw," I answer.

Daphne raised her eyebrows at that but didn't say anything, It was mentioned around Slytherin house I am Parseltongue but none of the Slytherin's thought it appropriate to tell other houses, which I am glad about. It seems being a Parseltongue in Europe is rare, so I am guessing I am the only one at school.

On Halloween morning we woke up to the disgusting smell of baking pumpkin, wafting through the corridors. I was almost heaving as I entered the great hall.

"Are you ok?" Pansy asks me.

"Not really, I am feeling quite sick, the smell of pumpkin makes me so sick" I reply. I look and realize my appetite for food is gone.

Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something I have been able to do since I was seven. So this didn't interest me. My partner was Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. I decided to practice my spell in silence since I am already able to cast the spell when I say it out loud. It wasn't until midway through class that I was able to cast the spell in silence. I cheer and do a bit of victory dance about this, finally I can tell my big bro Severus about the fact I can cast in Silence now.

"We'll look at that, Miss Merida has done it, Miss Granger successfully did the charm earlier this morning, ten points to Slytherin" Professor Flitwick announces.

I can't help but get annoyed at this! A first year in this school has successfully cast a spell in silence and I get only ten points. I glare at Professor Flitwick, making him a bit nervous.

"Wow Danni, I can't believe you cast that spell in silence, that was really impressive!" Lisa whispers to me.

I turn to her and smile. "Thanks, I am just pleased that I can rub that in Severus's face" I answer,

"Who's Severus?" she replies.

"My brother" I answer.

I have just one more lesson for that day and head for the Slytherin table, pumpkin smell worse as ever. I tried to eat at lunch but was not successful, doesn't look like I can eat now either. I am getting quite irritable about this. I glance at the Gryffindor table to wave to Hermione, I didn't see her at lunch.

She was not there, "Daphne where is Hermione?" I ask, she shrugs in reply.

"I heard that she was in the Girls bathroom crying," Pansy says while sneering a little.

"I am going to see her, I'll be back later guys" I say.

"You don't want to enjoy the feast?" Draco says in surprise.

"The pumpkin smell is making me feel sick, so I am not going to eat anyway" I reply. With a wave I leave.

When I find her she is quite distraught but I make her tell me what has happened. When everything was explained to me, I stride back into the hall with vengeance on my mind.

When I enter the hall Professor Quirrell was sprinting into the hall, his turban loop sided and terror on his face. I stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know," He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

I snort in disbelief and shout, "Some Defense against the dark arts teacher you are, not even being able to stop a troll!"

My voice was drowned out with all the students speaking at once. I gasped and realize Hermione is still in the bathroom. I ran out and ran to her, I am out of breath by the time I reach her.

"Hermione? are you still there?" I cry.

"Danni pl _hic _leave" she says with sniffle at the end.

"There's a troll in castle, I came to warn you, apparently it's in the dungeons" I tell her. She gasps and finally comes out the stall with tears in her eyes,

"Ok lets go now" she whispers.

I start to smell something awful, I turn and notice the troll at the door. I grab Hermione's arm and pull her closer to the wall trying to avoid it, we are short compared to him, I don't think it as seen us yet. We make our way silently, half way to the door I hear the door slam and lock. Hermione loses her cool and screams bloody murder.

We both sink to the floor trying to avoid the flying parts of the sink. Spells ran through my mind, but I don't think any spells would penetrate their thick skin.

"Confuse it," I hear pothead yell. Why is he here? But I don't mind, I am just glad that someone is here.

"Oy, pea-brain" yelled the weasel. Even in my terror I find it in myself to snort at the insult.

Potter ran to us and yelled "Come on, run, run". I start to run but notice Hermione is not moving. I turn and start dragging her. We start to move a little when Potter runs and jump and starts hanging off the creatures neck. Hermione and I freeze again.

The creature starts howling in pain. I can't see what potter has done and why it's moaning in pain. Hermione sank to fall next to me. Weasel took his wand out, what spell could he do, I sink in the floor in horror at what is going to my death. If the door hadn't been locked earlier we could have left this nightmare.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Weasel cries, WHAT! I look at the club fly out of its hand and rose and turned and dropped on his head. The troll flat on his face, making the bathroom tremble. Easy but effective spell. I can't speak, both potter and I get up.

"Is it dead" Hermione asks. I look at the monster and cringe, trolls are higher on my hate list now.

"I don't think, I think it's just been knocked out," Potter replies.

I find my voice and say, "kill it, kill it with fire". I must not have said it loud enough because Hermione is the only one that turns to me when I say this, she grins at me.

Potters now wiping his wand on the troll's trousers. "Urgh, troll boogers", that is what pothead did, stuck his wand up its nose, I laugh at this, I wish I had seen the creatures face. I slump against the wall and laugh more, I can't help it.

Hearing the teachers gasps sobered me up real quick. I notice that the Quirrell Teacher clutching his heart in mock terror, I don't trust him. I stare and try to figure out why, and then realize he is disappointed about something! but what. It clicked, he let in the troll, before I can voice my thought McGonagall's voice cuts in.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" with what was supposed to be a voice of fury, but it didn't scare me because no one can bring fear like my father. They all looked sheepish like they have done something wrong, why. "You're lucky you weren't' killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape looks at pothead then to me giving me a searching look, I think he is confused as to why I am here. Then Hermione comes out of the shadow, I follow her.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me," Hermione tell the Professors.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them."

Why is she lying! I can't take this, I look down to hide my anger at this lie. Stupid Weasel drops his wand. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club and Danni moved me out of the way when I froze. They didn't have time to go fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived".

"Well in that case" said McGonagall, staring at the four of us. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

My blood boils at the unjust telling off Hermione is getting. Why would they even think she would lie. This is why they are believing her. I avoid their eyes to not give away my emotions.

"Miss Granger, Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses," McGonagall says.

Hermione left. She turned to us. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points .." she turns to me "I guess five points for Slytherin also," she says this like an afterthought. "Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Potter and Weasel left. "Professor Snape sir, Is it OK if I speak to you before I go to the common room," I ask Professor Snape.

"Yes, Miss Merida," He answers sternly.

The other teachers leave us to talk, we move to talk in the corridor.

"What is it Danni?" he asks.

I take a breath, I don't know what I can say to make an adult take what I say seriously. I am only an eleven year old girl, after all.

"Sir, I don't trust Professor Quirrell, I know I might sound childish and I don't have proof but I think he let the troll in," I say worriedly.

He looks at me questioningly, he is being very thoughtful.

"Why were you so mad before Miss Merida?" He finally asks.

I sigh, I guess I never thought my suspicions would be taken seriously. I don't answer the question but answer his question with another, "Would you ever betray a friend?" I ask. Again he gets affected by my questions.

"Night Miss Merida" he says and leaves.

When I get back Draco and Daphne have stayed up to make sure I was OK, they also saved food for me. The three of us chat and play exploding snap. I don't tell them about the troll, I just told them it took a while to calm Hermione down.

After that night Hermione became friends with Weasel and Pothead. Which irritated me, It angered Daphne also. I can understand her point of view a little. I still don't think they deserve her friendship due to rectifying something they caused.

I told only Daphne what went on with the troll because I didn't want Daphne to get too mad at her. After a week of Hermione not really talking with us Daphne called her a Giffindork and Pansy started studying with us. She was apparently happy to be with us since Hermione was no longer was with us a lot anymore.

Today was the day of the first match of the season. I wasn't impressed of this. I really don't want to watch, but play. I can see that Hermione is encouraging pothead to eat. I look to my house team, they look very determined.

"Why aren't you wearing green Bitch?" Draco asks me.

I turn to Draco and reply "My purple dress is amazing, why not wear it?" I smirk.

"Your dress is pretty, where did you get it?" Pansy asks.

"Medieval princess designs, they have the store in my community but I have order forms back in my room if you like," I answer.

I decide to watch the match, not because I want to but due to fact I need to see the tactics of the Griffindorks. When Flint does a dirty tactic I laugh openly at the commentary that tells him off "All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure..."

He is OK but I would have caught it by now if I was playing. I was just thinking that when I noticed Potter's broom try to buck him off. I keep watching through my binoculars and it keeps trying to buck him off. I realize it must be controlled by someone. My first instincts think of Quirrell, I try and find where he is. I spot him near Snape. I try to get to him as quick as I can but going through the crowd takes time. I get there just as Hermione had pushed him into the row in front of him.

Yes, I thought, I put my wand to his throat, "Had a fun trip professor?" I say.

"ha ha, I I amm am ok Me Merida ha ha" He say while he gets up. The fake nervous laugh irritating me. I hear a yelp. I don't take my eyes of Quirrell though.

"Danni look!" Pansy yells. I turn and see Potter cough up the snitch. Damn we lost, and we lost by him choking on the snitch.

When I turn back I notice Quirrell is missing. I quickly tell Pansy and Daphne I am going to have a quick word with Hermione. I catch up with them almost to close for comfort near Hagrid's house.

"Hey Hermione, ..

"What do you want Merida?" Potter asks nicely.

"To thank Hermione ...

"Hullo there," the half giant says behind me.

I jump at least three feet in the air and scream very high pitch. I run away trying not to catch the monsters eyes. I ran and don't stop until I reach the common room, I run into somebody. I get up and rub my forehead, "sorry" I say. I see it's Draco "Sorry Draco". I help him up.

They weren't impressed about my reaction to Hagrid, I still hadn't a chance to congratulate them on stopping Quirrell. The weasel twins made snowballs bounce of his turban. Pansy and Daphne and I thought it was a really good prank and I congratulated them on that one.

Draco was mad we lost and I don't blame him, it made me furious as well. Draco Kept teasing pothead and I am not going to deny I laughed at the comments he was saying (that a wide-mouth tree frog could replace him) I was one of the few who laughed at this. So he tried to go back to teasing him about having no family, but since he was going to visit his godfather this Christmas that didn't work either.

I notice Hagrid in the hall so I made Daphne and Pansy turn Directions and head to the library.

"One of these days you'll have to tell me why you're so frighten of him" Pansy whines. When Pansy, Daphne and I reach the Library we found a place to talk about our plans for the holiday, I notice Hermione enter with her two new besties, potter and weasel.

When I start to leave for lunch (Daphne and Pansy went earlier) I hear weasel say "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is".

"Very safe, as they're both dentists" replied Hermione. I chuckle at this, the three turn to stare at me.

"Sorry but that's funny Hermione ...

"If you're just going to laugh at me than just leave Danni," Hermione interrupts.

"No, no I also want to know why you want to know about Nicolas Flamel, I know about him," I answer.

"Really," Weasel says in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes Weasel unlike you I read, he helped create the first sorcerer's stone," I snide at him.

"Why but of course! stay here in the Library, I'll be back," Hermione says.

I take a seat to wait for Hermione, "Couldn't you just leave" Potter says.

I sigh then say, "I want to know what you three are up to".

"We are not up to anything," Weasel says.

"I beg to differ" I sneer.

"Look here Snake just because you think Hermione is your friend doesn't mean we need to tell you what's going on," Weasel shouts.

"That's a bit rich Weasel, coming from you, weren't you the one who was teasing Hermione due to fact she was able to cast a simple spell like Wingardium Levoisa and you weren't," I reply hotly.

"Don't call me Weasel, BITCH, If I didn't knock that troll out you would be dead, serve you right, you ungrateful ...

"If you didn't lock the door we wouldn't have needed your help!" I Interrupt spitting with rage.

We see Hermione rushing in so we don't continue the argument and she puts this heavy book on the table in front of us.

"Danni's right, he is the maker of the sorcerer's stone," Hermione announces, the boys roll their eyes at this.

"What is it though," Pothead asks.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? look, read that, there" she says and points to the paragraph. I snigger at her comment. "See?" Said Hermione. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's sorcerer's stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the stone out of gringotts!" says Hermione.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it," Pothead says.

I fake cough then say, "I wouldn't want it! so that assumption is wrong, why do you suspect Snape anyway?"

They look at me like I was missing something.

"He tried to pass the three headed dog and he cursed his broom," Hermione says.

They really don't know that it was Quirrell? I look at them with disbelieving eyes. We were then ushered out by the Librarian. I wasn't able to talk about it more with them because the school Holidays were starting. I also got the feeling that the teachers knew about Quirrell because it was as if Snape had been given guard duty to watch over Potter.

Christmas Holidays were amazing! Daphne came over and we had an amazing time with the four of us. Tammy and Severus liked my friend Daphne very much. We played Quidditch, had duels in the back yard. Daphne and I still hadn't stopped our self learning of spells so we won a lot of duels. My parents made such an amazing feast for Christmas and new year. When It was time to go back I found I didn't want to.

When we got back Daphne and I were enjoying the classes getting more complex. In Transfiguration we were Transforming larger animals than ever before. Potions was fun, I was actually surprised by this but it is due to the fact I was always getting praised while it seemed many of the Griffindorks couldn't follow simple instructions. Hermione always the expectation of course, she spoke to Daphne and I still but because she is friends with Pothead and Weasel it was a lot less but she was still counted as a friend of ours. (Pansy just avoids us when we speak to Hermione, how rude)

I found out that Snape was being the referee with the match against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I am glad, this means Quirrell won't try any funny business. I see Dumbledore in the stands which makes me even more relieved. I am sitting with a whole groups of Slytherin's, halfway through the game I see Draco get up with Greg and Vincent.

"Sit back down idiots," I hiss.

"Excuse me" Draco says.

"You heard me! biting to bully Weasel and friends is just stupid while there is a match to watch" I snort and continue "If you are this disinterested in Quidditch should you even play next year?"

Draco goes red but sits, Greg and Vincent follow. I hear the roars of the Gryffindors. What! that was the shortest match ever, this means they are going to take over in points for the house cup.

"AAhh, I am going to kill him," I roar in frustration.

Draco laughs, "Now now and you were worried about us bullying?".

I snort then say, "You got me there, stupid match, I can't believe the snitch was caught that quickly," I say.

"Are you doubting your mad flying skills?" Draco says mockingly.

I smile at him, "OH you wait Potter won't have it so easy next year with us on the Slytherin house team," I smirk.

"Hell yeah" He says, we give each other a high five.

Almost two months later after Easter break, I spent at the castle due to the fact I needed to use the Library. I was in the Library with Daphne and Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, have you started a study timetable yet?" I say.

"Um, what Timetable?" she replies.

I put my book down and look up, "Hermione what is distracting you? you've been quiet more than usual. It's only ten weeks tell the exams! you know that right?" I say to her.

Hermione slaps her forehead, "OH your right!",

Daphne snorts next to me "When is she ever wrong," she then giggles. Daphne and I started to study for the exams more in our common when the library started getting too full of Gryffindorks, I think the lectures the teachers are giving about the exams have scared them.

I was walking in front of Draco when I overhead a very interesting conversation.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Weasel says.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -"

"Shut up!" Potter whispered.

My heart skips a beat. The three of them looked worried now, Draco and I are glaring at them now. I turn to leave without saying anything to them. As we are walking to our next class Draco asks, "Did I hear correctly, did they say there's a dragon in that Oafs hut?".

"Yes you did, I am going to find Dumbledore now to tell, this is just way too dangerous! I hope that oaf gets fired".

He gives me a look and says finally, "That's a good plan". I have Charms so I ask Professor Flitwick if I can see Professor Dumbledore in a manner of Urgency.

Professor Flitwick leads me to professor Dumbledore's office and says, "Marshmallows" to activate the moving stairs.

"Thanks Professor," I say to Professor Flitwick.

I knock on the door,"Enter," I hear Dumbledore say. I walk in and love the chaos that is Dumbledore's office. I smile at the pet Phoenix.

"What is so urgent Danni that you had to skip a class?" Dumbledore sternly asks of me.

"It's about Hagrid ... "Ah, I am going to finally hear the story as to why you scream every time you meet him?" He cuts in.

I blush with anger

"He told you?" I say hotly.

"Naturally" he says calmly.

I take a deep breath, "I find it very difficult to talk about it Dumbledore" I say.

"Take your time" he answers.

After a minute of silence and myself blushing and not being able to look him in the eye. I finally made the decision to tell him, I look up.

"When I was eight, myself and my family were having a gathering. My family heard a noise, we were eating out side, before we knew it a Half-Giant had come crashing in our gathering" .. I start to cry then continue "My Great Grandpa, my mom's grandfather tried to distract him so we would be able to leave safe, no spell hurt the half giant, oh we tried, oh did we try. That monster picked up my Great grandpa David and ... _hic _ he ... he tore his limbs off one by one leaving his head for ... for last ... " I burst into tears now, I've never been able to talk to anyone about that day. Its hurts my heart too much.

Dumbledore gets up and passes me a tissue and says, "That is so unfortunate Danni, please accept my deepest sympathies, I am so sorry"

"Please don't tell Hagrid this story, please don't! I've come to tell you something about him. He has a Dragon in his hut! that is illegal! that has to be stopped," I say.

"Follow me," He says.

We start walking and I notice the classes for the day have finished and I notice Draco, He notices who I am with and Draco starts chasing after me.

"Can I join to give Danni support, are you OK you look horrible!" Says Draco.

"That would be fine, Mister Malfoy," Answers Dumbledore.

We were walking to Hagrid's hut, I stand behind Dumbledore when he knocks on the door. I hear many gasps inside, Dumbledore then opens the door.

"Hello Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ah, what do we have here," He announces.

Dumbledore walks in and both Draco and I are revealed to the occupants. I look down, I don't want to see anger on the monsters face, I take a few steps back.

"Danni it's OK, the dragon won't hurt you. it's very tiny," Dumbledore says, knowing the dragon is not whats scaring me, but I guess he didn't want to embarrass Hagrid further.

"er, Mister Dumbledore sir I I ..." Hargrid mutters pathetically

"Relax Hagrid, I will want to speak to you how you come across this little creature, but I am here to tell you that we can't keep it here Hagrid. Ron, would it be OK if I converse with your brother Charlie to see what he can make of this little one here," Dumbledore says in reply.

I look up and I notice they are all looking very nervous, Potter is giving me daggers.

"er, Yes Professor that is fine," Weasley answers.

"Ok, please students, if you can leave me to talk to Hagrid now, thank you," Professor Dumbledore announces sternly.

I then pull Draco's arm and start running back towards the castle, they were catching up. I stop and turn to confront them.

"Draco please leave," I say.

"No way," he hisses back.

They are in front of us now, "Why did you do that Merida!" Potter yells.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have my reasons," I reply.

"Hermione, see what we have been telling you, Slytherin's are all the same. They are horrible, I don't know why you even try to be civil with them," Potter says this with a defeated voice.

Draco was about to say something but Hermione got there first, "It's not like you and Ron have been civil with them! Hagrid was stupid for getting a dragon! there I said it, Hagrid was stupid!" she shouts then walks to over to face them joining us. Draco and I were surprised by this, I mean I knew Hermione and I were friends but to go against her fellow house students!

"Hermione," Weasel moans.

"NO you listen Ron, this is just ridiculous, this enmity between students! I can't stand this. Danni is my friend as well," she counters.

"Thanks Hermione," I reply happy with her comments.

"Merida, I ... "Come on Harry, let's just leave them," Weasel interrupts Harry.

They leave. "Are you OK Danni, you really look horrible!" Hermione says.

"NO she is not OK, ever since she came back from Dumbledore's office, she's looked like this" Draco says with his voice full with concern.

"Can we get some chocolate?" I mutter hopefully.

"The kitchens again Danni?" Draco laugh's and continues, "I am surprised you're not obese, with the amount of chocolate you eat, you should be"

I laugh, "Yes the little one's even have the nerve to say _the usual mistress,_" I reply

"Little ones?" Hermione says.

"The house elves" I answer her.

"er what are house elves ... "Less talking, more walking Granger, you'll find out when we get there," Draco interrupts Hermione.

We go to the painting and tickle the pear, when I walk in just as expected "The usual mistress," one of the house elves says.

"Yes please, little one, thank you so much!" I say relieved. They bring a tray of hot chocolate, cookies and chocolate frogs, "Great service!" I say then I smile at them.

I sit down and start eating. Draco asks for peppermint tea and joins me.

"Um Hermione are you going to join us?" I say.

She looks nervous, buts sits "So what are House elves exactly" she whispered eying them.

"They are servants, I've got two at home, Sandy and Chip" I say.

"I only have one, Dobby but he is a right pain in the arse" Draco adds.

"Servants? but they get wages and holidays and such, right?" Hermione says.

Draco laughs at this, "Hermione, no they don't, but my family are never mean to Sandy and chip. If we freed them they would be distraught and useless without us. If we mentioned holidays and wages they would feel so hurt, trust me on this," I say.

Draco stops laughing abruptly and looks hurt. I guess he doesn't treat his house elf nicely. Hermione eyes the house elves again, this time with pity.

"Hermione, the majority of house elves won't go for what you're thinking" I say knowingly.

"What?" Hermione replies.

"You're thinking of trying to give them more rights, freedom and I am telling you now that won't be appreciated by most house elves. My father says the allegiance your house elf has to you, shows you the type the person you are ...

Draco interrupts with a snort and then says, "They're just servants".

I shake my head in pity, "They are what wizards mold them to be, judge others by how they treat inferiors over their superiors, that is a true measure of a person," I say to them. Draco doesn't like what I have said at all but Hermione seems to understand and likes that I care enough to treat them well.

After a few more snacks and drinks Hermione asks, "Danni, you had no hesitation to inform Dumbledore, were you against Hagrid or the dragon."

"Both," I say without hesitation.

"You know Hagrid isn't all bad, I mean the dragon was a stupid idea ..

"Not to mention also Illegal," Draco says.

Hermione sighs, "OK yes, but why do you scream Danni?"

I feel like I had an epiphany, "Wait hold on, it's illegal right? how and why did Hagrid come to get one? .. it could have something to do with ..." I pause not knowing how much I should reveal to Draco about the Sorcerer's stone protected by a three headed monstrous mutt.

Hermione understands what I am implying and gasps, "Oh, but of course!"

"What am I missing?" Draco says.

Hermione and I go quiet and give each other looks.

"TELL me what's going on!" Draco shouts.

I sigh, "Um Draco it's all way too complicated so listen and don't interrupt me. Earlier this year when we were at Diagon alley, actually the day we went to Diagon alley there was a break in at gringotts. Nothing was taken, instead what was kept in that vault was placed under the protection of a three headed dog and other unknown's in the forbidden corridor."

"What's hidden?" Draco replies.

"That's not what's important, what's important is that the person who gave Hagrid this dragon egg was getting information on how to go past the dog," I reply a little too harshly.

"It's name is fluffy," Hermione says rolling her eyes.

"Who wants to get this object! and again tell me what it is now!" Draco says angrily.

"Quirrell" Hermione and I say together.

I turn to her, "What, I was under the impression that you were accusing Snape?" I say.

She shrugs then says, "it just seems to make more sense, he is after the sorcerer's stone".

I turn to Draco and say "You can't tell anyone this Draco, If you do you won't be recognizable as a human, you got that.".

"You telling Daphne at least? and no I won't tell anyone but don't exclude me though Danni, tell me if we are going to go through the trap door, don't leave me out," Draco replies.

"I guess we should tell Daphne," I answer.

The next day it was all over the school about the dragon and how I told Dumbledore about it. I was seen as a snitch. The only Gryffindor that was on my side was Hermione, Slytherin's were congratulating me on upsetting Hagrid, apparently he went on a drunken night out due to being told on about the dragon.

It wasn't at all a pleasant time, luckily I had exams to think about so I tried to keep out of peoples way. It was very upsetting though walking down the halls when people wanted to trip you up. A few days of this Draco assigned Vincent and Greg as body guards for me, this had continued for roughly three weeks now. They are nice but they shouldn't have to do this for me. Tonight I was studying in the Library and I insisted they go get some food without me, I was walking out of the Library walking down the stairs about the fifth step to the bottom when I was successfully tripped. I fell and screamed, the pain in my left ankle was intense. I turned to see who it was but I couldn't make out anything, they had entered a passage already. I gasp in pain as I try to get up and slump back down. This is hopeless, Draco is going to kill me when he realizes I made Greg and Vincent leave me.

I should be studying in the common room, I just didn't think they would continue doing this for so long! Don't they realize the dragon was dangerous and it's better off with Charlies Dragon clan? and not to mention I wasn't interested in hiding in the common room.

"Help!" I cried out.

No one came, after roughly five minutes of no answer, I started to cry.

"Danni, what's happened, can I help?"

I hear this and in my upset state I still recognize this voice. Urgh. "Potter, what do you want? to laugh at me finally being tripped?... " I say my voice straining in pain.

Potter sighs, "Your ankle looks broken". He crouches and lifts me off the ground easily.

"Put me down, I was fine there," I hiss. He rolls his eyes but continues carrying me. I close my eyes.

"Danni, I am sorry someone's done this to you. I never wanted you hurt, I would never laugh at that," He whispers.

I am still in quite in a bit a pain so when I say "thanks," My Voice is still strained. We make it to the hospital wing and Harry places me on one of the beds, Madam Prompfey isn't here to be found. Potter sits down and waits with me.

"Danni, I wanted to apologize, it was the right thing to tell Dumbledore about the Dragon. I am glad he still has his job though," Potter says.

I snort in disgust, "Wish he didn't," I reply hotly.

"How can you wish that? Danni you know Hermione has been trying to convince me to at least try to be friends with you. She really likes you but sometimes I just don't trust you ...

"Feelings mutual Pothead!" I interrupt him.

"Back to that again ..." Pothead sighs.

"What do we have here?" Madam Prompfey says, finally gracing us with her presence.

"I broke my ankle Madam Prompfey," I answer. She comes and inspects my ankle and leaves and comes back with a potion for me.

"Go back to your dormitory Potter, it's late," she sternly says to Potter. When potter leaves I take the potion, "Now you will have to stay here overnight while your ankle heals" She tells me.

I get changed into the pajamas provided.

The next day Draco, Greg and Vincent came to see me before class. "Are you OK Danni, what were you thinking telling Greg and Vincent to leave. Bet it was Weasel ...

"No ... I don't think Weasel has the elegance to pull this off. I didn't even hear the person go up the stairs, that's why I got tripped," I interrupt Draco.

Draco still looks unconvinced, but I had noticed though that Pothead and Weasel had stayed away from trying to trip me all these past weeks and I just didn't think they would stoop that low. After that day I was getting very paranoid that it would happen again. I started studying with Pansy in the common room, Daphne studied with us sometimes but also went to the library to study with Hermione.

The day of the first exam I felt nervous but prepared. The students had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an AntiCheating spell. They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. For fun I also gave the Pineapple a little hat and cane. Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. I made mine Lavender to match to my eyes with pink sparkles, and Lace wrapped around the edges.

Snape gave a very easy task of creating a Fogetfulness potion, I guess I am going to least pass this exam, I had done this before with my father in the past. Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and I will be free, free for a whole wonderful week until results came back. When the ghost of Professor Binns told us to put down their quills and roll up their parchment. I don't cheer with the rest of them because I try to catch up with Hermione, the only one who wished to talk to me about the exams. When I talked to Daphne about the exams she says I give her headaches. Many dates we discussed to see if we had the same information, which most of the time, we did.

"I am going to go outside with Ron and Harry, near the lake, care to join?" She asks.

I think about it but have to say no due to the fact Slytherin is having a end of exams party. I remind Hermione of this and leave to go back to the common room for the party. It was so much fun! just what I needed after exams, after a few butter beers and exploding snap, we play music and Daphne and I started twirling around acting like loony's. The elves had outdone themselves, éclairs, chocolate cake, and crisps, all sorts of food that have no value in nutrients but always yummy. The party went for a few hours and Daphne having had a firewhisky for a dare didn't feel up to partying any more. With her now in bed, I felt the enthusiasm for the party ebb.

I went downstairs in the hall to have a proper meal other than party food.

"Danni, Danni, over here" Hermione yells to me.

I walk over, they all look very scared, "What's happened" I say automatically.

"Take a seat" Hermione says. I take a deep breath and want to decline sitting at the Gryffindorks table but the look on their faces convinces me to sit next to Potter.

"Dumbledore's left the school, we believe Snape is going to go after it tonight," Hermione says. She says Snape but she gives me a look as if to say just go with it.

I sigh, "All right, so have you informed Dumbledore?" I reply.

They look at each, "I don't think we have time to owl him and wait for him Danni, we are going through the trap door tonight no matter what," Potter replies.

"Well I didn't exactly mean an owl, I can send a Patronus message," I say. I pick up my wand and wordlessly send a Patronus message to Dumbledore.

**_Quirrel is going through the trap door tonight, why have you left the castle?_**

My deer Patronus then runs around the hall passing the high table of the teachers and out the castle.

"You can produce a Patronus? that's very advance Danni" Hermione says impressed. (Weasel rolls his eyes).

"What's a Patronus?" Potter asks.

"It's a charm used to ward of dementor's, and it can be used to send messages," I tell him.

"Dementors?" Potter asks.

"Potter, you have a library full with information about our world, why don't you use that to your advantage?" I reply scathingly.

"They guard the wizard prison Azkaban, didn't Sirius tell you about them?" Hermione says.

"No, not really he is more concerned about getting his family home ready for me to move in permanently this summer and finding a job," He replies. I can hear in his voice the love he has for him already.

"Daphne's sick so she won't be able to join but I guess I better tell Draco, what time are we meeting at the corridor?" I ask.

"Malfoy? seriously?" Weasel states annoyed.

"He was worried about Danni, I keep telling you there are good points to him" Hermione says. I think there also very bad points to him but I keep that thought quiet. The look on Potter's face says we think alike for once. I go back into the common room and it is very empty now, I see Greg and Vincent apart from the rest without their blonde haired leader.

"Where's Draco?" I ask them.

"Blaise cursed him, they're both in the hospital wing now," Greg states.

I am so angry about this, "Why did Blaise curse him?" I shout.

They refuse to answer, they were so close to being cursed by me when Vincent says, "Hey, please don't get angry at us, Draco didn't want anybody to know why, and as you know the prince of Slytherin gets want he wants."

"As queen of Slytherin I outrank him, so if you don't want to join him in the hospital tell me why he was cursed," I hiss in reply.

"Over you, just a stupid argument alright," Greg replies.

"Over .. over me, what did I do?" I whisper.

"Became friends with Hermione," Vincent says.

They both look very frightened by me, I guess I did inherit the "evil face" from my father after all.

"And what do you two think on this subject," I reply hissing, inferring that there is only one possible right answer.

"I am not going to become best buds with her or anything but you're free to do as you please," Greg replies quickly, Vincent nods in agreement. I leave them in a hurry to go to my room to get ready for tonight. It's then I wonder what else Draco didn't tell them, maybe he knew I would get out of them the story so he just told them half the argument.

We meet at the corridor, I had a Disillusionment Charm on myself but I don't think it would fool all, so I sigh in relief when I am finally where the three are.

"Hey, it's me, Draco is in the hospital wing and Daphne is in bed. It's just going to be me tonight" I whisper.

They sigh in relief when they realize it's me, I take the disillusionment charm off. "Thanks for coming Danni, Um like I told the others earlier you don't have join, it could get ... "Harry, please shut up, if I didn't want to come I would have told you earlier," I interrupted his nonsense babbling.

Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see us.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp, Snape must have left it there," said Weasley.

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing, well, here goes... " Said Harry.

He put a flute to his lips and blew. It sounded terrible, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to close. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Don't stop playing," I warned Potter as we slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. A lot worse than the troll.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Weasley, peering over the dog's back.

"Want to go first, Hermione?" Weasley asks.

"No, I don't!" She replies shouting.

"All right", Weasley gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop".

"I'll go first," I say.

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at me to get my attention and pointed at himself. "You want to go first? give me the flute then" I reply. He hands me the flute and I start playing.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Weasley and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow," He says, is he suicidal? as if we wouldn't help him.

"Right" said Weasley. That is not what I would have replied but as I was playing the flute, all I could do is furrow my eyebrows in frustration.

"See you in a minute, I hope...", and Potter let go.

"It's okay!" we hear him from below, it must be quite a drop for his voice to sound that distant.

"it's a soft landing, you can jump!", Weasley looks very scared now, but jumps. Hermione was next she smiles and says, "Wish me luck," I give her a high five. I then wait a bit so I don't land on Hermione's head, I give her enough time I think and jump, my heart skipped a beat as I fall and land on a soft plant, I pocket the flute and take my wand out.

"Danni get up, off the plant!" Hermione shouts.

I see my ankle has a vine wrapped around it. I grab her hand and manage to dislodge the vine and joined them.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione" said Harry, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah" said Weasley, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood, ' honestly".

I laugh "Now who's ungrateful? Hermione just saved your butt didn't she and you're making jokes, ... maybe some of Fred and George's humor is rubbing on you after all," I say really surprised at this.

"Come on this way, we have to hurry," said Potter, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward.

"Can you hear something?" I whispered. They listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Sounds like wings to me," Hermione says. There's light ahead - I can see something moving. We reached the end of the passageway and saw a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, fluttering winged keys, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Weasley. I almost laugh, keys attack? that would be something to see.

"Probably," said Harry.

"They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run". He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room.

Hermione and Weasley run to him, I walk causally realizing what is going on. When I arrive at the door Hermione just finished her Alohomora charm and it hasn't worked. "Now what?" Weasley says.

"How about we catch one of the flying keys to use?" I question casually.

Potter looks around and cries "Danni's right, Look broomsticks" he points to them.

"But there are hundreds of them!" Weasley says then examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle". They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. I fly and scrutinized the keys, it should be one that has been used before so it may have an injured wing. I weave up and down and around fast to try and spot it. I am also wanting to show off my flying skills and catch the key before Harry does.

I spot it and dive, my Instincts tells me that it's going to elude me by going right. I grab it. I just have it by the tips of the wing. I then yell "Quick, I've got it, come down!". I dive and land. When I let the broom drop to the floor, I grab it with my left hand more securely.

They cheer and then land quickly, I turn to the door and put the key in the lock. I pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark we couldn't see anything at all. But as we stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"Ew, they look very creepy," I say - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Potter whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Weasley. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces we could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think, " said Weasley, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

It was a bit disconcerting that Weasley would be in charge. Hermione and I don't have the skills for chess. Hermione is bad at it and I haven't been bothered to learn.

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse beats the ground with is hoof and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Weasley turned to us. "This needs thinking about."

"Yes Weasley, please manage to do that for once in your life," I say. He ignores this comment and begins pacing.

Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess - - "

"We're not offended, " said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do".

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, YOU next to him instead of that castle".

"What about you?" Potter asks.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Weasley.

I fake cough.

"And you can be the Pawn on the far right," Weasley adds to me as an afterthought. The chessmen move off the board and leave us our place free to join the board.

"White always plays first in chess", said Weasley, peering across the board. "Yes... Look... "A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Weasley started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

I can't believe my life is in Weasley's hands. I've seen what happens in wizards chess if you lose.

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right". It was shocking when their other knight was taken, the white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. Just as I suspected, **vicious**.

"Had to let that happen" said Weasley, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on". Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a grave yard of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger, I scowl at this.

He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. "We're nearly there, " he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think... "The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "Yes... " said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken".

"NO" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Weasley. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" "But - - ""Do you want to stop Snape or not?" "Ron - - " "Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" The stone is too powerful for anyone let alone that Quirrell. I don't know what he wants it for but that man is bad news!

"Ready?" Weasley called, his face determined. Why do Gryffindorks have such need to do heroic actions that it seems their life means nothing to them and they take pride in this. I am not liking this at all.

"Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won". I start hyperventilating, this is too much. He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Weasley hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione and I scream but stay on our squares, the white queen drags Weasley to one side. He looks dead. Potter moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. We had won. I look to Weasley, but did we win at the cost of Weasley's life, I don't know. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. I hesitate but go through the door with Hermione and Harry and go up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?" "He'll be all right, " said Potter interrupting Hermione. "What if he isn't though? maybe I should go back?" I say.

"What's this, concern? ..." He stops when he sees my face. He sighs, "No, No, please Danni stay with us," Hermione says.

"What do you reckons next? We've had Sprout's, Flitwick, McGonagall, that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's" Potter asks.

"Quirrell's I bet would be a troll" I say softly. They had reached another door.

"All right?" Potter whispered. "Go on". Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one from the bathroom, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Come on, I can't breathe," I complain. He pulled open the next door, in the room was just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's, what do we have to do?" asked Potter.

The three of us stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It was purple, a deep purple reminding me of the eye color of my fathers. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. We were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Potter and I looked over her shoulder to read it: Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind ...

Hermione and I let out a great sigh then I giggle in relief, Harry looks amazed. "Brilliant," said Hermione.

"Awesome," I add.

"This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever" Hermione says.

"But so will we, won't we?".

"Of course not" Hermione and I say.

"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple," replies Hermione.

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute". Hermione and I read the paper, I've got the answer but I will let Hermione have her fun answering, she loves answering questions. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it, the smallest bottle will get us through the lack fire - toward the Stone" She announces. She is correct. We looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us, that's hardly one swallow," Potter says. They looked at each other. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" he then asks. Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Potter. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go see if Dumbledore got Danni's message, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really".

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Hermione!" "Harry - you're a great wizard, you know. ""I'm not as good as you" said Potter, very embarrassed. I smile at least he admits it. "Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!" "You two drink first," said Harry.

"No, No, No" I cry then continue "You can't face what's in there by yourself I am going with you". I grab the small bottle and take the tiniest sip I can manage. They both gasp. I hand the bottle to Potter, "Hurry up, drink the rest so we can go through," I tell him.

Potter doesn't hesitate, he drinks the rest. Hermione has hers, we watch her leave then we go through the fire for a moment all we could see was dark fire - then we were on the other side, in the last chamber. There was already someone there, Qurriell.

"You!" gasped Harry. Quirrell smiled. Evil git. "Me, I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." He said calmly

"But I thought - Snape - - "

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"I did," I hiss at him.

"Ah yes _Merida_ I thought as much_, _Enjoyed your trip?" He says my name like the dirty word it is. But his message is loud and clear, he is the one that made me break my ankle.

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you".

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course, " said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... He needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... And what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight "Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and I. "You're too nosy to live, Potter and Merida, Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone".

"You let the troll in?" Hisses Potter.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly".

"YOU ARSEHOLE! Untie me this instant, you have no idea who you're dealing ... " Qurriell had cursed me to silence.

"Now, wait QUIETLY, Potter. I am hoping you don't need to be forced like _Merida_. I need to examine this interesting mirror," he then continues "This mirror is the key to finding the stone, " Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... But he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

"I saw you and Snape in the forest - - " Harry blurted out. "Yes, " said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side... "

I scream in shock, but of course no sound enter the room. Voldemort! the stone is for him! how, but how, he can't come back, he has to be stopped.

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared eagerly into it. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... But where is it?" Potter struggled against the ropes binding us, but they didn't give. I realize of course that Harry is trying to distract him. "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much", "Oh, he does, " said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead. " "But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you... " a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face, good, the evil git deserves death. "Sometimes" he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak - - " "You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped. "He is with me wherever I go" said Quirrell quietly.

Ha, maybe under his Turban. Then he went on to explain how much he Looovvvees Voldemort and being good is foolish blah blah.

"I don't understand... Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it? What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

Oh please break it, he will never get the stone then.

"Use the boy... and the Girl... " A chill ran down my spine.

Quirrell rounded on Potter and I. "Yes - Potter - come here. " He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry and I fall. Potter and I got slowly to our feet. "Come here" Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see". We walked toward him. I face the mirror. I see my reflection, and smile at the image, It's poking its tongue out then it started waving. I look to Potter's reflection and notice It's putting its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked threw the stone to my reflection and mine caught it and then my reflection threw it back to Harry's. Potter's reflection then ran up to mine and forced it in my robe pockets. I felt something heavy drop into my real pocket. I smooth out my face, I have to have a good poker face on now. Lucky I had the curse as an excuse not to speak.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?".

"I see my parents smiling at me, they - are worried about me," He Lied, Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Potter moves aside I slowly move steps back.

"He lies... He lies... "

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to him... Face-to-face... "

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... For this... "

I was right he is under the turban, the face on the back of his head is disgusting! I walk a little more back.

"Harry Potter... "

"See what I have become?" the face said. Disgusting monster I cry, but again the curse is still fixed in place.

"Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another body... But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... Now... Why don't you give me that Stone in your friends pocket?". We stumbled backward. "Don't be a fool, " snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... Or you'll meet the same ends your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

I push Potter aside, "How touching... " it hissed at me. "I always valued bravery..." he turns to Harry "I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... But your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you Now give me the stone."

"NEVER!" I cry, glad this time the silencing spell had finally worn off. I sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HER!" and the next second, I felt Quirrell's hand pull my wrist. I feel pain shot through me, I feel my conscience ebbing. Quirrell let go of me. He is in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize Her! SEIZE HER!" shrieked Voldemort again,

He lunges and I put my hands around his neck to choke him, Harry starts to help me as well. Quirrell uses his foot to trip me as I fall he turns to Potter instead.

"Master I can't hold them," Quirrell whines.

"KILL THEM," I get up to help potter but like before I start to lose my consciousness when I touch Quirrell's skin ...

...

Danni's OK ... How long ... Three days ... Stone, it has been destroyed ... He is still out there somewhere ... May never return to power ... killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place ... I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now You will know, one day ... one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it

The voices were hurting my head I decided to go back sleep.

* * *

**_Four hours later_**

I open my eyes. I gasp. I sit up and massage my forehead, which hurts. I look at my surroundings and notice people have given me chocolates. I grab a piece straight away to eat. I hear screams of delight. Hermione and Daphne run to me and give me a hugs.

"How are you?" They cry and gush. We have conversations filled with hugs and explanations as to what happened when Dumbledore came back to the school and I explained what happened when we encountered Qurriell.

"We spoke to Harry earlier today and he was very thankful you know, you trying to help save his life," Hermione says.

"Danni I still can't believe you did that for him after how horrible he has been, I am glad you're OK," Daphne says.

... I smile and shrug, "It was the right thing to do." I tell them.

"The end of year feast is tomorrow, Gryffindor is way ahead in points but I am sure the feast food would be UhAmazing, I am sorry I was sick in bed. I feel really guilty about that." She looks around to make sure the coast is clear "Draco was so mad, he confronted Potter about how he is now in your debt twice," She whispers.

... "What?" ...

"Oh you should have heard him! kept going on about how he never had a real family and now he has Sirius for a godfather, and how you helped save him from you know who and threatened bodily harm if you never woke up," She says.

I blush and say "I, I can't believe he did that!"

We talked for another half an hour until Madam Pomfrey said enough was enough.

The feast was OK, but yes Gryffindor did take the house cup even with the Hundred points I won for the house. Dumbledore announced to the school extra house points. Weasley and Hermione got fifty points apiece. Potter won sixty and Longbottom got ten points. I won so many points because of the Partronus message I sent to him and for daring and courage in the face of Voldemort.

What was best of all, they had nothing pumpkin on the menu! I spoke and caught up with Draco about my version of the events, he was avoiding the topic about why he and Blaise had a fight though. I didn't push my luck.

The next day Hermione gave me the cold shoulder and it wasn't until later that I found out why from Daphne.

"We got the exam results," Daphne tells me.

"So," I reply.

"Well, you would have noticed then that you topped in every single subject for our year?" She counters.

I snort, "Well yeah I suppose I did, but ... Oh she's jealous," I sigh.

"Should I just give her time?" I say glumly.

"I suppose," Daphne says.

It was with a heavy heart when I packed my truck to go back home. Pothead still hadn't spoken to me and Hermione was still jealous. At least a break may help her get over it?

I was in a compartment just with Daphne when Hermione came in looking guilty. "Oh Danni, I've been so stupid! I am so sorry," she hugs me.

"Can you and Daphne come over this holiday my mum and dad said you both could?" she says very happy about this.

We chat and about an hour later Pothead and Weasley come around. They wanted to join us.

"Danni can I have a word outside" Potter asks me..

I walk outside while Weasley takes a seat.

"I wanted to thank you for being there and helping me get rid of Voldemort, I ... I also wanted to thank you for getting Peter in jail so I can be rid of the Dursley's and live with Sirius instead. Um he wanted me to give you this, I guess I'll be seeing you in the Holidays," He smiles and hands me a letter.

We then enter the compartment and for the rest of the carriage ride it was drama free and wonderful. Delilah is picking me up from the station. These holiday's will be interesting .. visiting Harry, Draco, Hermione and having Delilah over! wow ...

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the review! I wanted to give a more Slytherin side of things and what I realized was Harry was bit rough to them :) But please continue reading and hoping you liked this new update where he isn't so bad. I know Danni's story was harsh but I just didn't want her to have just a "biased and Invalid" reason for hating Hagrid. Thanks again. The second book to this series is going to called **Daniela Merida and her Slithering friend.**


End file.
